remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Quests Table
This table lists all quests in the order they become available. Missions are in blue, daily quests are in red, NG only quests are in yellow. Please note that all NG quests, with the exception of Major Mimic Invasion, are daily quests. The quests immediately available after Mission 20 are separated by green category headers. Currently, Missions do not have individual pages and can be found on the Mission Deployment page, and all Daily Quests are found on the Daily Quests page. All of the links on this page should work now. For rotating daily quests (like Baking), the link will take you to a page with a table of when each specific quest is available. Table Guide Type The Type of a quest is what the type of the quest is. There are 6 categories: Missions, Letter, Rope, Speed, Quests, and Machine. Missions are given by Mission Deployment. You can only have one Letter quest at a time. Same with Rope Quests. Speed quests require you to get from point A to point B in a limited amount of time. Machine quests require you to use the Machine Press. Prerequisites (Prereq) A prerequisite to a quest is what you need to have done before starting the quest. The only prereq. for Missions is to have done the previous mission. Garden and Furnace Garden quests require you to Garden. Furnace quests require you to use the furnace. World N - Nidaria 1 - Steamport City 2 - Hatchwood Wilds 3 - Ridgeback Highlands ID A Quest ID is showing in your Quest Log. It usually includes the initials of the Giver and the number of the quest given by the giver. Quest Table Level 40 Type Prereq Garden Furnace World ID Name Giver Daily Level 1 Co op LD0004 Trailblazing Decathalon Lieutenant Driscoll NEED: Visit Steamport City once REWARD: 4 Brass Quest Level 5 N AS0031 Trailblazing with Recruits Admiral Stanton Mission 1 1 MD0101 Clear the Haze Mission Deployment REWARD: Ruins Wall Style Letter N AS0001 Introductions Admiral Stanton Mission 2 1 MD0102 Invading Pustossers Mission Deployment REWARD: Ruins Flooring Quest Garden 1 MB0002 Dandelion Fizz Madame Bristlecone Quest 1 LW0001 Stiltskin Pelter Lana Westwood REWARD: Stiltskin vest Mission 3 1 MD0103 Abandoned Factory Mission Deployment REWARD: Float Window Mission 4 1 MD0104 Search for the Sump Pump Mission Deployment REWARD: Cog Rug Mission 5 1 MD0105 Sump Pump Parts Mission Deployment REWARD: 2 Crate Tables Mission 6 1 MD0106 Bulkskin Invasion Mission Deployment REWARD: Two Stools Letter 1 CM0003 Letter for Lucas Captain Meelie Quest CM0003 1 CM0002 Replacement Pulleys Captain Meelie Mission 7 1 MD0107 Enter the Sewers Mission Deployment REWARD: Victorian Lamp Mission 8 1 MD0108 Redirect Power Mission Deployment REWARD: Sewer Dresser Mission 9 1 MD0109 Poison Quilltoads Mission Deployment REWARD: Acid Phosphate Poster Mission10 1 MD0110 Finish the Mimics Mission Deployment Daily 1 ED0001 ...Shipment! Rook Edwards REWARD: 1 Spice Start daily Baking when not requiring vegetables Daily N CC0001 Baking Cecilia NEED: 4 Foods and 1 Spice REWARD: 3 Brass See the Baking table for details Daily Specified LW0006 Clothing Dailies Lana Westwood REWARD: Variable amount of Brass Daily Specified MB0007 Foraging Dailies Madame Bristlecone REWARD: Variable amount of Brass Daily Specified OT0008 Golembombers Otto von Tesla REWARD: 25 Brass Daily Specified CY0003 Mimicology Dailies Cypress REWARD: Variable amount of Brass NG only mimics. Not to be confused with regular Mimicology Quest Co op RSP0001 Trailblazing with Aeronauts Rook Spencer REWARD: 8 Brass Quest 1 CM0001 Ration Supply Drop Captain Meelie Quest Furnace 1 WY0001 Finish the Rolling Mill Wystan REWARD: Brass Table Quest Garden 1 OT0001 Steamport City Barometrics Otto von Tesla REWARD: Barograph Display Quest 1 MB0001 Mushroom Gathering Madame Bristlecone Quest MB0001 1 MB0003 Chestnut Gathering Madame Bristlecone Quest WY0001 1 WY0002 Sewer Recycling Wystan REWARD: Sewer Table Mission11 2 MD0201 Enter the Forest Mission Deployment REWARD: Large Potted Plant Study 2 CY0004 Firegrub Study Cypress NEED: Kill a Firegrub Either kill one Firegrub in Mission 12 and get this quest, or get before Mission 18. First Mimicology Quest. After completing each, check with Cypress for the next. Mission12 2 MD0202 Dangerous Firegrubs Mission Deployment REWARD: Grass Flooring Mission13 2 MD0203 Ferric Camp Mission Deployment REWARD: Ferric Medallion Quest 2 LD0001 Beware the Hexaboar Lieutenant Driscoll REWARD: Hexaboar Necklace Mission14 2 MD0204 Camp Intruder Mission Deployment REWARD: Forest Wallpaper Mission15 2 MD0205 Stinkstriders Mission Deployment REWARD: Ferric Warrior Jacket Mission16 2 MD0206 Fire Brigade Mission Deployment REWARD: Waterpack display Mission17 2 MD0207 Fighting Fires Mission Deployment REWARD: Ferric Totem Mission18 2 MD0208 Charred Forest Rescue Mission Deployment REWARD: Fire Brigade Pants Mission19 2 MD0209 Crawback Attack Mission Deployment REWARD: Fire Brigade Jacket Mission20 2 MD0210 The Remnant Site Mission Deployment REWARD: Ferric Warrior Helmet These have no prerequisites besides Mission 20. Also note that now NG Daily Quests can be completed in Hatchwood. Daily 2 LL0001 A Gift of... Leatherleaf REWARD: 1 Spice Quest 2 LD0003 Captain's Log Lieutenant Driscoll Letter 2 CM0004 Meelie's Mom Captain Meelie REWARD: Airship in a Bottle Do TO0001 Rope Repair while collecting stinkbirds Rope 2 TO0001 Rope Repair Tanoak Good match with CM0004 Daily Co op FTW0001 Trailblazing with Ferrics Firethorn Yea, the ID for this quest is FTW. Flip really does love us. These have prerequisites that can be completed before Mission 20. Furnace WY0002 2 WY0003 Iron Making Wystan NEED: 10 Iron Ore, 3 Firewood Can use Furnace! Letter MB0002 2 MB0004 Steamport City Memorial Madame Bristlecone REWARD: Wallpaper Quest LW0001 1 2 LW0002 Shirts to the Wind Lana Westwood REWARD: T-Shirt Good with MB0005 Speed OT0001 1 OT0002 Steamport City Circuit Otto von Tesla Speed Run Quest LD0001 2 CH0001 Ferromimic Attack Commander Harris Just travel and a battle Quest CM0001 1 RR0001 Have you seen my Laces? Rook Reynolds These have prerequisites not available until after Mission 20. Quest OT0001 MB0004 1 MB0005 Hawthorn in the City Madame Bristlecone REWARD: Prayer Feathers (wall furniture) Good with LW002 Quest MB0005 2 HT0001 Compost Craft Hawthorn NEED: 1 Compost Bag REWARD: Potted Plant Instant if have resource Quest HT0001 1 HT0002 Water Can Thief Hawthorn REWARD: Empty Water Can Quest HT0001 2 MB0006 Reishi Harvest Madame Bristlecone Quest HT0001 2 1 CJ0001 Rainmaker Chief Juniper Garden HT0002 G LD0002 Radish Garden Lieutenant Driscoll NEED: 5 Compost Bags REWARD: 1 Potted Radish Can Garden! Plant and water on same day Letter LD0002 1 2 MB0008 Harvest Greetings Madame Bristlecone REWARD: 2 Prayer Feathers Garden MB0008 1 HT0004 Garden Harvest Hawthorn NEED: Empty planters REWARD: Harvest Scarf, 500 Spores Brass MB0008 2 CJ0003 Calluan Harvest Chief Juniper REWARD: 50 Brass Quest CH0001 2 CH0002 Forest Supply Drop Commander Harris Quest LD0002 2 HT0003 Cold Dark Nights Hawthorn Garden LD0002 2 CMG0001 Haze Fever Chief MacGregor Requires 2 Gardening cycles (7 days) Quest OT0002 2 OT0005 Water Samples Otto von Tesla Machine CJ0001 WY0003 2 1 CJ0002 Rusty Razor Tips Chief Juniper NEED: 9 Steel Rolls Quest WY0002 1 WY0005 Chain Repairs Wystan Quest LW0002 WY0003 2 LW0003 Steadfast Stones Lana Westwood Good with CJ0001 and CH0002 Letter LW0003 N MX0001 Question Rook Maxwell Garden MX0001 LD0002 1 LW0004 Cotton Harvest Lana Westwood NEED: 5 Compost Bags Quest LW0004 1 MX0002 A Gift of Chocolate Rook Maxwell Garden MX0002 1 MX0003 Third Time's the Charm Rook Maxwell NEED: 3 Compost Bags Quest MX0003 2 LW0005 Silk Supply Lana Westwood Machine MX0003 1 MX0004 Skyward Thoughts Rook Maxwell NEED: 2 Glass Bars, 1 Zinc Roll, 2 Bronze Rolls, 1 Brass Roll Quest MX0004 N WY0006 Telescope Finished! Wystan REWARD: Telescope Freebie - Ending of MX0004 Machine CY0001 M CY0002 Glass Inserts Cypress NEED: 5 Glass Bars Quest CM0004 WY0003 2 CM0005 Cracked Windshield Captain Meelie NEED: 2 Glass Bars Instant with supplies Letter CM0005 2 SM0001 Late Payment Sycamore NEED: 5 Gold Bars Quest SM0001 2 LH0001 Hookbilled! Lucas Hardy Machine CM0005 WY0003 M OT0006 Base Construction Otto von Tesla NEED: 5 Copper Rolls Quest OT0006 1 2 OT0007 Ether Tubes for the Rooks Otto von Tesla Quest OT0007 2 BX0002 Stinkstrider Stampede Beatrix Quest BX0002 2 BX0003 Grid Readings Beatrix Machine WY0003 M CY0001 Sprocket Shells Cypress NEED: 5 Bronze Rolls Not a prerequisite for anything. Wait for 90 Coal after WY0007 Mission21 3 MD0301 Repair the Tramway Mission Deployment REWARD: Porthole Window Mission22 3 MD0302 Locate Copperstone Mine Mission Deployment REWARD: Bandero Shades Mission23 3 MD0303 Exterminate the Stingers Mission Deployment REWARD: Paydirt Flooring Mission24 3 MD0304 Restore Power to the Mine Mission Deployment REWARD: Mines Wall Mission25 3 MD0305 Rescue Cody Mission Deployment REWARD: Mines Column Mission26 3 MD0306 Shocksprite Purge Mission Deployment REWARD: Shocksprite Shell Furnace WY0003 1 3 WY0007 Furniture Supplies Wystan NEED: 2 Steel Rolls. CJ0002 not active. REWARD: Gearlock Wide Table Wait for 20 Coal Mission27 3 MD0307 Find the Crash Site Mission Deployment REWARD: Canyon Wall Mission28 3 MD0308 Skylark Assistance Mission Deployment REWARD: Skylark Pants Mission29 3 MD0309 Tramway Repair Mission Deployment REWARD: Steadfast Stones After completing this mission, you can access the Secret Room. But don't tell anyone. Mission30 3 MD0310 River Remnant Mission Deploymentt REWARD: Bandero Boots With Ridgeback completed, all NG dailies can be completed for any area.. Daily 3 SK0001 A Fistfull of... Bandero Skarn REWARD: 1 Spice Brass AS0031 3 AS1001 Guardians in the Canyon Admiral Stanton REWARD: 50 Brass Speed 3 BG0001 Mines in Darkness Bandero Grit REWARD: Clampbright Lamp Not good with SV0002 Quest BG0001 3 BG0002 Beast at the Peak Bandero Grit REWARD: Whelk Boulder Rope BG0002 3 AK0001 Building a Bridge Bandero Arkose REWARD: 6 White and 6 Blue Floor Tiles Quest 3 SV0001 Medical Supplies Skylark Vesper REWARD: Ship in a Bottle: Skylark Quest SV0001 3 SV0002 Mimicrag's Revenge Skylark Vesper REWARD: 8 Iron Ore, 8 Copper Ore Not good with BG0001 Quest SV0002 3 CO0001 Riverfang Returns Commander Owens REWARD: 100 Spores Quest BX0003 3 OT0009 Weather Balloons Otto von Tesla REWARD: Weather Gizmo Quest OT0009 3 BX0004 Shocksprite Eggs Beatrix REWARD: Mine Flooring Speed OT0009 2 OT0010 Hatchwood Circuit Run Otto von Tesla Quest Co op CD0001 Trailblazin' with Crags (CD0001) Cody Quest Level 40 3 AS0035 Major Mimic Invasion! Admiral Stanton Quest Any Varies Extermination Quests Admiral Stanton NEED: A Gold Mimic trophy REWARD: A DXB trophy for the specified mimic Quest Specified Varies Enraged Quests Admiral Stanton NEED: A DXB Mimic trophy REWARD: A DXS trophy for the specified mimic Enraged Mimics aren't the same as regular mimics As of this edit, DXG Trophies don't exist for mimics Monchoman45 17:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC). Category:Quests